The Co Dependency Factor
by shadyatem
Summary: Everyone always says Sheldon is like a robot. He's condescending, socially inept and unsympathetic, but could there be another side to him? will that possible side be brought out by his past? Better than it sounds, I just suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**The Co-Dependency Factor**

Hello Big Bang fans. It's been a very long time since I've written a fan fic so I'm a little rusty, especially with my grammer. I've had this story in my head for awhile now and I'm finally trying to get it out in writing. This is my first time writing drama and my first time delving into the childhood of Sheldon Cooper so I'm just posting the first chapter to see what people think. I would very much appreciate reviews and feedback as to whether this seems interesting. Oh an F.Y.I Sheldon may be a bit OOC but then that's kind of the message I'm trying to get across in this fic. So hereit is.

I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

"Yes I have it here somewhere just hold on." Sheldon entered his living room and rummaged through his desk until he found a small folder filled with documents.

"For your information I am meticulously organized and I just found it, right where I thought it was". He looked through the papers to double check they were the right ones while the person on the other end of the phone continued to rant.

"Well did you tell our mother about this little legal dilemma?" Sheldon said, sighing a bit knowing exactly what was next.

The gang had been sitting in the living room eating Thai food while listening to Sheldon's slightly stressed conversation. Penny was the first to speak up."Who's Dr. Wakadoodle talking to?" Leonard listened a bit more intently, he could usually pick up on who Sheldon was talking to based on his tone.

"hmm, well his voice sounds irritated but its laced with a bit of softness so it's probably not anyone from work, and... judging by the fact that he said "our mother", I'm pretty sure its a family member".

"Missy?" Penny inquired.

"Hmm... I don't think so, he usually doesn't get this exasperated when he talks to his sister".

Sheldon continued, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know your going to have to learn to at least speak to the woman because I can't keep being you messenger, its tedious and pathetic.

Sheldon's last words gave it away to Leonard. "Based on that last sentence I'd say it's probably Jackson"

"Who's Jackson" Howard asked

"Sheldon's brother".

Everyone seemed a bit taken aback, Sheldon rarely spoke of his older brother, but Leonard knew a little having lived with Sheldon for years.

Amy heard the last part or her boyfriend's words as well but his family drama wasn't that new to her. Over the last year and a half she and Sheldon had shared many secrets with each other, ones they would never repeat to anyone else. Despite their supposed "abnormal relationship" Amy took great pride in the fact that she and Sheldon could confide in each other and be straight up honest in their relationship.

Leonard looked at Amy who was looking down at her food. He sensed she might know as much as he did about this if not more.

"Well yes I suppose...but you have been in the California area numerous times and have never taken any interest in visiting me". "You want to make it up to me?" "Yes Amy is real and yes she is my legitimate girlfriend", Sheldon finally said, growing annoyed at his brother's prying.

Amy blushed while everyone else smirked at her. Like her family, Sheldon's had a hard time believing their little Shelly was in a relationship.

"Alright, 'll see you soon, goodbye". Sheldon pressed end on the phone and sat down in his spot rubbing his temples.

"You ok sweetie?" Penny asked. She'd never seen her friend so distraught over a phone call. He looked like Leonard after he gets off the phone with his mother.

"I'm fine Penny, my family on the other hand... well that's a very long story".

"So does that mean were having a house guest?" Leonard asked taking a sip of his water.

"No, Jack will be staying in a hotel during his visit. We have some papers to go over" Sheldon said, sighing once more.

Everyone asked what the papers were about but Sheldon dismissed them as nothing important. The truth was they were very important papers but he didn't want to talk about it. Sheldon never liked to reveal too much personal information even with his closest friends. Amy gave him a concerned look placing her hand on his. Although he still flinched slightly at her touch, he had begun to find it enjoyable and comforting, he even did it on his own once when Howard left for space. He locked eyes with her to let her know he was okay and that this visit would not bring up those memories.

The rest of the group noticed the Shamy interaction, and the look on Sheldon's face suggested this was going to be more than just a simple visit from Jackson Cooper.

So what did you think? Lol, if it's badly written I may redo it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so a couple of notes: 1) I've seen some reviews and one of the common questions I suspected I would get is about the name of Sheldon's brother. I know in the show it is stated that Sheldon's father's name was George and that everyone on ff often calls his brother George Jr. But that name has never been stated in the series. Furthermore I like the name Jackson better so for the this story that's what his name will be :) 2) Although this is not a couples based fic, as an adamant Shamy shipper there will be little snippets of them as well as some "platonic" Shenny moments because I love their brotherly/sisterly bond. Anyway here's chapter 2, I'm moving the action slowly for the beginning so bare with me and enjoy.

I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Since receiving the call from his brother a few days ago, Sheldon had been kinda out of it. Jackson was going to be in Pasadena on Saturday and instead of preparing for guests with his usual welcome packages and tours, he was simply doing equations on his board. Leonard, who had been observing his best friend, wanted to ask Sheldon some more questions about this whole situation but didn't know how to go about it. Aside from the odd comment here and there, Sheldon was tight-lipped about his personal past and Leonard didn't want to cross any unknown boundary. As he sat there lost in his thoughts, Penny came in.

"Hey sweetie" she cooed kissing Leonard on the cheek.

"Hey to you too beautiful" he smiled, god how he loved that woman.

"I just got off work and thought I'd pop in for a bit". Leonard got a water out of the fridge and handed it to his girlfriend. They both sat on the couch looking at Sheldon, who was still in his own little world.

"He still acting off? I mean more off than usual?" Penny asked

"Yea, I..."

Penny cut Leonard off. "Hey Shelly, your brother is coming to visit his weekend right"

Sheldon popped out of his trance at the sound of his childhood nickname and turned to face his corn husker friend. "Yes he is, and need I remind you Penny that only family calls me by that name, and I'm not even comfortable with them using it. Therefore, I request that you not use it at all"

Penny frowned, a bit hurt. "wow, what's your problem? I was just being me Sheldon, what's up with you hun?

He sighed, for some reason he always opened up a bit more when it was Penny or Amy asking, damn those vixens. "I apologize Penny, I'm just not myself today"

"Yea or yesterday or the day before that" Leonard chimed in.

"Fine, look It's not a big deal I'll admit I'm a bit stressed about my brother's arrival but it's nothing that you need to concern yourselves with."

"Why are you stressed? Your brother can't be nearly as bad as my mother and I barely flinch anymore when she visits" Leonard said

It's just normal nervousness. This will be the first time I have seen him in over 5 years" _Well, it was at_ _least one of the reasons, _Sheldon thought. "Also we sometimes don't agree on things."

"Let me guess, he's not a genius like you right? He's just another child left behind in the educational world?" Leonard joked.

"Well I'm pretty sure you need to have some intelligence to be Texas state attorney" Sheldon said cooly.

"Wow, wait he's a lawyer?" Penny asked, a bit surprised.

"Is that not what I just said? Dear lord Leonard what do you two talk about after the coitus? Yes he's a crown state prosecutor"

Penny ignored the insult and pressed on. "So he doesn't defend the bad guys right? He tries to make sure they go to jail?"

"Yes, and he's very good at it. Unlike my sister Missy and many of my other relatives, Jack is quite intelligent. He's not even close to a genius like me of course, but he did inherit some of the brilliant genes. He was top of his class at Yale and was offered a job right after his graduation. In addition, he's a phenomenal mathematician."Sheldon stated proudly.

A mathematician? Really? Leonard was surprised now.

Sheldon scribbled an equation on his board. "See this math problem, Jackson can answer this...dare I say it...30 seconds faster than I can"

"No way! Penny was smiling now. "Sheldon are you saying your brother bests you in math?"

Sheldon's proud demeanour turned to slight annoyance. ''Yes, he is... dare i say it better than me at math".

"Oh my god! Someone get a camera, Sheldon just admitted someone was better than him" Penny joked while Leonard laughed along.

Instead of rolling his eyes and defending himself like usual, Sheldon just drifted off again lost in thought.

Penny and Leonard stopped joking and suddenly became concerned again. "Sheldon sweetie what's wrong? Why do we keep losing you?"

"Your not losing me. I merely got bored and drifted off" Sheldon lied.

"So why are you so nervous? You afraid you'll get in an argument or something?" Penny continued.

Sheldon realized this conversation had gone too far deep already. "Alright I've grown tired of this discussion. Jack is coming out this weekend, he can meet all of you and we will all have a good time and then he will leave. Now if you'll excuse me I have some more work to do."

Leonard and Penny watched Sheldon for a moment while he just continued to fiddle on his computer. They then looked at each other with uneasiness. Why was Sheldon so reluctant to talk about his family, or so reluctant to talk at all. Their usual chatterbox full of knowledge had gone almost mute.

"Well I'm going to go shower and stuff I'll see you tomorrow babe" Penny gave Leonard a peck on the lips and headed for the door. She looked at her little Dr. whakadoodle with confusion.

"Goodbye to you too Shelly" she joked once more hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Goodbye Penny" was all Sheldon said.


End file.
